101 Cadets
The 101 Cadets are participants in the Ghostbusters 101 program, a fantasy camp structured to simulate the experience of being a Ghostbuster. History After a bust on Coney Island concluded with Psychomagnotheric Slime raining down on the neighborhoods, the Ghostbusters and the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission faced a fine so large from the EPA, they would be bankrupted. During a meeting, Peter Venkman pitched a fantasy camp that simulated the ghostbusting experience with the dual purpose of headhunting and getting back to expansion franchises. Peter Venkman (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #1" (2017) (Comic p.9). Peter Venkman says: "It'd be like a fantasy camp - yokels from all over could pay through the nose for a real ghostbusting experience. We set up an ionized glass playground, let folks zap at a something with throttled equipment, maybe get 'em slimed... and if anyone shows any promise, we charge a little more to join a recruiting program, get back to expansion." Walter Peck was surprisingly intrigued and asked Peter to tell him more. The Ghostbusters 101 program was based out of the Warehouse in Red Hook, Brooklyn. A large ionized cube was constructed inside the building where cadets could practice capturing a low-level ghost with throttled equipment. If any cadets displayed any potential, they would be given the option of buying into a recruiting program and even have the chance for possible placement as a full-time Ghostbuster in a franchise. Peter Venkman (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #2" (2017) (Comic p.7). Peter Venkman says: "Introducing Ghostbusters 101 - where for slightly less than the cost of a decent used car, you can not only inform yourself about every kind of spook, ghoul, and ghostie in the tri-state area... you can bust one safely in our state-of-the-art facility in Red Hook! And if you show some promise - yes you - could be recruited into our advanced program, and train for potential placement as a full-time Ghostbuster, with great pay and benefits!" A commercial was filmed with the Ghostbusters and support staff. The Firehouse's 1-800-555-2368 phone number was used as a point of contact. The minimum age of applicants was set at 17 years old. Participants in the 101 program were also given access to several perks. Cadets are entitled to 5% off Ray's Occult Books' book-of-the-month club and copies of Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz' updated and condensed version of Tobin's Spirit Guide were made available. 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.23). 101 Class Notes reads: "However, as cadets, you are entitled to 5% off our book-of-the-month club." 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.23). 101 Class Notes reads: "Tobin's Spirit Guide is so in-depth, Dr. Spengler and I have begun working on a condensed version - updated to include specific information from our cases -- to attract the interest of mainstream audiences, and ease them into the topic. Copies will, course, be made available to you as part of the program." Somehow, Special Agent Melanie Ortiz heard of the 101 program before the commercial even aired. Kevin Tanaka was notified by Melanie that the FBI will want to negotiate a dedicated class. Kevin Tanaka (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #2" (2017) (Comic p.8). Kevin Tanaka says: "You know Mel Ortiz already heard? She said the FBI'll want to negotiate a dedicated class." By the time a dimensional overlap became apparent, three cadets were able to bust a ghost in the cube without incident. Jenny Moran (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #3" (2017) (Comic p.3). Jenny Moran says: "And three of Peter's fantasy campers have gotten to bust a ghost without incident, so..." A certificate of completion was awarded to cadets who completed the program. The certificate clarified it didn't entitle its bearer to Proton Pack use. In order to capture the ghost causing the dimensional overlap, its connection to Ley Lines had to be severed so it couldn't siphon psychokinetic energy anymore. Positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime would neutralize them but the Manhattan network was wide and vast. Around 83 cadets were mobilized on short notice and split into three groups. One group of 28 were briefed by Ray Stantz at the Washington Square Arch, another group of 28 were briefed by Erin Gilbert outside a department store, and a group of 24 were briefed by Patty Tolan outside Central Park. As duly deputized agents of the Ghostbusters, they were given Ecto Goggles and various slime dispensing equipment to douse streets outlined in their maps with a single coat of the slime. Peter arrived in Ecto-1 to pick up Ray. Peter announced to the cadets they were offering them a 10% off coupon for their next 101 experience but it was only good through the end of the year and worth double on Thursdays. Abby Yates soon confirmed the neutralization of the Ley Lines succeeded and ambient psychokinetic energy levels were dropped. She and Jillian Holtzmann headed for Times Square in the Ultimate Mobile Trap and used it to pull the ghost from between dimensions then capture it. All in all, the Ghostbusters 101 fantasy camp raked in a fortune for the Ghostbusters. What Came Before page (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2018" (2018) (Comic What Came Before page). Narrator says: "And also, they raked in a fortune from Peter Venkman's fantasy camp scheme, allowing the average Joe to experience the thrill of Ghostbusting." Subject Matter *Primary classification chart *Fully Corporeal Class 4 Manifestation *Assorted varieties of Ectoplasm *Basic tools of the trade *Reference material Pilot Program Cadets *Cait Banner *Zoe Zawadzki *Evan Torres *Garrett Parker Cadets *Zeigler *Elaine Instructors *Ray Stantz *Jenny Moran Trivia *In Ghostbusters 101 #3, Ms. Zeigler is visually based on on Florida-based Ghostbusters fan Ziggy Zeigler. *In Ghostbusters 101 #6, on page 2 panel 1, the cadets are visually based on members of the Alberta Ghostbusters fan franchise. CandaceAmerlia_S Tweet 8/25/17 CandaceAmerlia_S Tweet 9/22/17 **The cadet with the Slime Blower is a cadet visually based on Micah Agard. **Right of Agard is a cadet visually based on Jordin. **Right of Jordin is a cadet visually based on Kristi. **Right of Kristi, the cadet with the Slime Charger Pack is visually based on Candace Schneider. **Right of Schneider, the cadet with the Slime Sprayer is visually based on Jordan Hayes. *On June 28, 2018, Tom Waltz posted Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #38, Ghostbusters 101 Cadets. TomWaltz Tweet 6/28/18 Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters 101 ***Ghostbusters 101 #1 ****Pilot team only ***Ghostbusters 101 #2 ****Pilot team only ***Ghostbusters 101 #3 ****Pilot team and Zeigler only ***Ghostbusters 101 #4 ****Elaine only ***Ghostbusters 101 #5 ****Pilot team only ***Ghostbusters 101 #6 **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #3 ****Pilot team only ***Issue #4 ****Pilot team only ***Issue #7 ****Pilot team only **35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters ***Alluded to by Peter on page 3.Peter Venkman (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.3). Peter Venkman says: "I swear -- didn't we have interns for this stuff?" References Gallery 101CadetsPilotTeam01.jpg|Pilot team seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 MsZeigler01.jpg|Ms. Zeigler as seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 Elaine101IDW02.jpg|Elaine as seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 101Cadets01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 101Cadets02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 101Cadets03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 CentralParkIDW101Issue6-2.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 Ghostbusters101CertificateOfCompletion.jpg|Certificate of Completion seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo38Ghostbusters101Cadets.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #38 6/28/18 Category:IDW Characters Category:Minor character